Dora Lovelark
=Dora Lovelark= http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v610/Aistanocha/dolls/doralovelark2.png Name: Dora Willow Lovelark Gender: Female Age: 16 Birthdate: January 28, 2036 Birthplace: Seattle, WA Height: 5'5" Weight: 120 lbs Build: Pretty skinny Eye Color: Olive green Hair Color: Platinum blonde fading to dark brown Parents: Zachary and Willow Lovelark Status: Single IM Screen Name: psychicPassenger Player: Cameo Theme Song: Out Of My Mind by Duran Duran Appearance Dora likes to wear skinny jeans and loose, tomboyish-type shirts; she's not as skinny as some CamChars, but she continues the trend of being flat-chested enough that you could iron clothes on her. (Well, maybe not quite that extreme, but.) She's also fond of certain types of jewelry; she has stretched ear piercings and wears a lot of rings. Personality Dora is geeky, genre-savvy, and clever, and while she already acts like an adult in some ways, she especially tries to act poised and professional when she's working or trying to impress people. (Though her tendency to geek out about new and interesting things undermines this persona.) She's usually fairly patient and tends to get grumpy before actually losing her temper, but sometimes she does blow her top. (More often lately, given that her hot-blooded Homestuck counterpart has been influencing her personality...) She likes music and she's not particularly shy. Power Power Class: 4 Dora has the ability to mind-meld with another person, which allows her to examine the contents of another person's mind and deposit, or remove, pretty much anything: knowledge, thoughts, memories, emotions, etc. The connection is partly bidirectional: the other person can theoretically see anything in Dora's head, even prying into hidden areas, but they wouldn't be able to make changes (she can copy things from them into her own mind, but they can't do that themselves) unless they had the same power or something very similar. Also, the connected parties can communicate telepathically for as long as the link is online. While this power is incapable of causing any physical injury directly, it's graded as Class 4 because she could theoretically make someone suicidal by causing them to feel crushing depression, or possibly goad them into ignoring their self-preservation instinct by inspiring recklessness. (While she could make someone think "stab yourself" or something similarly direct, they would have no particular compulsion to follow through with it.) When she uses it, it looks like this: http://cameoappearance.deviantart.com/art/Crackling-Hand-171142045 Cammy likes to describe the glow as moving like a lava lamp, or just as a "lava lamp glow" for short. It's semitransparent, and purple in the centre and black around the edges. The glow goes around her hands and the other person's head. Dora also has the capacity to hear how things said aloud are spelled and formatted -- if an item is referred to with nonstandard formatting in the narration instead, then she'll still pick up on it being, say, unusually bold, but attribute those properties directly to the item -- and can hear OOC comments by the authors if they're spoken inside the IC chat but not enclosed in protective parentheses. (Even just one parenthesis at the start or end of the message is sufficient for hiding it from Dora; she can only hear them if they're entirely unparenthesized, not if you just mistype or overlook one.) Dora's interfacing with the fourth wall does not include the ability to remember conversations held with authors (and/or other characters -- antagonists, usually) outside of the TNG chat or within parentheses, nor the ability to tap into the wiki, logs of scenes she wasn't present for/hasn't looked at anyone else's memories of, or her author's general body of knowledge, for OOC information about TNG she hasn't had a chance to learn in-game. Also, if a chunk of the timeline is retconned out completely, she doesn't retain any knowledge of the OOC comments she heard during that chunk of time any more than she would remember the IC content. (This actually has come up.) Whether this ability to put her ear to the fourth wall is a legitimate superpower allowing her senses to extend into other planes of existence, or if Dora's just insane in a way that happens to match up well with the events beyond the fourth wall, is an open question. Background Dora's one of those super-smart kids that Yun is so tired of; she graduated high school when she was 12 and she's going into her fourth year of university as of the 2051/52 school year. Her parents are fairly lax, allowing her to do basically whatever (within reason) so long as she kept her grades up; this is why she can get away with having body modification at her age. (She doesn't have any tattoos, but her parents would probably be okay with it if she did.) She was very close to her grandfather when she was small, but then he disappeared into thin air when Dora was six. Random Facts * Dora likes black olives because they remind her of eight-balls. Category:CamChars